slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Bad Idea Roleplay
Warning; this may include violence, insanity, some weird stuff sensitive people do not want in text, and overall bad ideas. Proceed with caution. It's that time of year again where people find themselves incredibly bored or stressed. Release your inner idiocy. also like this is super cringe and we're all tired here don't blame me for random grammar errors Also like this is a joke rp that's an RP feel free to just mary/gary sue on here lol Warnings This roleplay may include but is not limited to -- * doing whatever the heck we want * complete sue * gore * shipping * insanity * someone ruling the cosmos * possibly some comments in the members ** if you're going to make a comment about the comment please put your name or Noodle will hunt you down :D Prime Examples of NO! ''---TF---'' throws http://store.steampowered.com/app/420530/OneShot/ waits to see what toby thinks about this game which doubles up as a 4th wall smasher picks up everyone except toby and juggles wait which character is doing this shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiz tf is doing a self insert that is the bad =_= Tf: is this is the no then why d'ya put it here, genius (D1E: It is actually genius, because then you know what not to do. Otherwise, you wouldn't be able to see a prime example of who not to be-- I mean what not to do. Also, this helps the people with less intellect understand what I don't like here. Being a Mary/Gary/Whatever Sue is fine, but this "self insert" is a fail. Also, if you actually read the rules, you'd know you were supposed to put your comments in parenthesis.) TF: (no :3) (D1E: "WELCOME TO READING CLASS!" "..." "AND YOU FAIL!") (TF: "Hello and welcome to standing up school." "..." "And you fail!") Rules * Comply with the rules of the Wiki. ** COMPLY. * If, for some reason, someone has the need to ship people, tell the other person/people it is a joke, and to be taken lightly. ** COMPLY-COMPLY. * Don't you dare touch the children-- ** I mean that's a joke haha ** oh i'll touch dem alroight - caine ** oh you'll regret touching the children - pretty much every overprotective sibling ever and Squidy ** but i just wanna embrace them into my loving care, feed them whatever they want, care for them, love them and be a good daddy - caine ** DONT TOUCH THE CHILD -squidy. child is mike. ** caine we dare say that you're not entirely a good daddy. bad person + daddy = bad daddy, even if they're good at being a '''dAB'dy. logic. also i regret nothing - special child of shame'' ** Tf says no ship pls ** here have my list of children all of whom are living happy lives. the ones with a * are my biological kids, the others are adopted. the "s mean they don't like at my village orphange: *** 1) Rubrum/Red/Blood - Red Elemental *** 2) Aliquam/Orange/Clementine - Orange Elemental *** 3) Flavum/Yellow/Ducky - Yellow Elemental '' *** ''4) Viridis/Green/Fern - Green Elemental *** 5) Caerulus/Blue - Blue Elemental '' *** ''6) Indicus/Indigo - Purple Elemental *** 7) Hyacinthinum/Violet - Pink Elemental *** 8) Foster (and Iasius) - Kiddo with Wolf Mama *** 9) Zilas* - Genreal Magic '' *** ''10) Nexus - Raven '' *** ''11) Thomas - Aspiring bounty hunter '' *** ''12) Mary - Tiny twin 1 *** 13) Gary - Tiny twin 2 *** 14) Bryer - Smol kitty birb boi *** 15) Caroline - precious '' *** ''16) Meredith* - get sum jUICE *** 17) Ryuu" - Ffff smol *** 18) Riddock" - Edgy *** 19) Flare - He's always on fire *** 20) Faerith - Fairy '' *** ''21) Elizabeth* - Sassy steampunk '' *** ''22) Billy-Ray - He wanna be a cowboi *** 23) Murdock - Crow '' *** ''24) Skylar - cares for allll the animals '' *** ''25) Everspring - plant '' *** ''26) Clyde*" - keeping up the family business '' *** ''27) Phyllis Jr - little butt *** 28) Vivi - russian witch *** 29) Oliver" - weird eater *** 30) Theresa" - seer *** 31) Toby" - violent mute *** 32) Freddy" - doll maker *** 33) Phera" - dangerously clingy *** 34) Sullivan" - censored *** 35) Sally-Marie" - murderous cripple *** 36) Elvis" - edgy todler ** there's all v happy and live in a nice little town i built up for them which i used to live in and its all really safe with people helping and its great - caine ** caine is genreally the best daddy - fe ** well um that's scary - d1e ** i just wanna hug to smols and make them happy please - caine ** oh ok but if the smols decide that you're scary you have to sit in the corner of shame, deal? - d1e ** i'm only scary to the big bois. oh and more kids. -caine ** is dat yes or no :v - d1e ** is a deal. now shush i need to go write my musical.- caine * No regrets until the character is in the Corner of Shame. ** VERY COMPLY--okay you got it ;n; * don't capitalize your username it just gets worse that way ** sorry this rule is if you're tired ** I mean seriously ** who expects you to use proper grammar when you can barely even type ** doofus ** or is it doofi ** huh * comments must go in () * members must be in italics * characters must be linked ** unless you have a proper reason not to and are asking someone to do it because you can't *** or I will kick you out after you've received this warning because that's really annoying **** team you realize you can LINK pages on whatever device you're on right ***** it's just super painful when you're not on a bigger screen ****** which means Team you got really lucky Members D: * DisOneEditor ** The Oracle ** Ninn ** Kek the Garbage Disposal (garbage) ** Yellow (better) ** ... a character you haven't met yet :D hint flaming pink anime hair person also katak was thrilled about getting Wendy 10/10 convincing like I said nothing just told him FPAH * Squidy822 ** Mimi (0% changed. Already insane LOL) (pssh we didn't know that - d1e) ** Nao & Dan (free depressed people for the corner of shame) * speperslime (i started a speperslime joke on a page i haven't made yet) (cool :D - D1E) ** Axizei (no page yet <3) * rebel who isn't in italics (TGS) (is too late I fixed you lol also luckily i don't care if sueing so yayyyy- d1e) ** Toby (oh boy you know stuff is gonna go down) '' ... D: in italics please * ''TF ** its time to stop ** Cin-Cin ** Big Z ** (team rocket pokemon) *** (I don't know at this point) **** ([http://store.steampowered.com/app/420530/OneShot/ http://store.steampowered.com/app/420530/OneShot/])'' ***** (''heres a nice game that has taken all my time and is story based) ****** (the above has made me sad.) ******* (''-D1E- dude you're supposed to be in italics not bold :P and you're supposed to link your chars :P and you're supposed to make comments in "( ... ) " luckily I fixed that for you >:P)'' Summary Basically some idiot got a magic spell and decided to use it now everyone is compelled to but not limited to-- * falling up stairs * sleeping on roofs during a Tarr rain * riding a unicycle in the FoI * admitting to their crush they really like them * become super duper depressed and go to SRS for mental help * trying to become SRS * using a shrinking ray on all the tall people and keeping them in jars * (not) hugging spidercat (hey squidy don't write in here) * drinking ammonia and bleach -- wait that's a great idea if you're like Kek and need help * summoning SRS * Screaming a ship in somebodies face when that ship includes the victim. ** Doing that but the other person in the ship is you. * Not being depressed so the spell takes longer to deactivate. Basically all bad ideas Once people are super duper duper depressed, they go to the Corner of Shame and then once enough people are in the corner, then the spell will deactivate. :D Roleplay --disoneeditor--- Ninn: D: oh no the core is going to explode. - tries counteracting it with a bicycle - Core: HITTING THE CORE WITH A BICYCLE FAILED. DO NOT HIT THE CORE WITH A BICYCLE OR IT WILL - explodes - Ninn: Yellow, end the simulation. Yellow: - Ends it - Ninn: - Just stares at Yellow. - Yellow: What, I did what you asked. ---SQUIDY822 (ha)--- Mimi: - sitting in a chair that's glued to the ceiling.expression said this is fine. - ---speperslime--- Axizei: -trying to make a super duper cleaning formula with ammonia and bleach- Axizei: Ammonia and bleach are very good for cleaning... so it'd be natural for them to work together! ---disoneeditor--- Ninn: - takes the ammonia and feeds it to Kek - Kek: D: oh no what did I do to-- - ends up having to drink it - Ninn: :I I don't know, what did you do? Yellow: :D At least I'm not doing it anymore! - Walks over to drink the bleach - ---TGS--- Toby: I AM THE ONE -Bonetrousle but its 2x speed plays- Toby: I WILL SHIP EVERYTHING this ship is mine and this amazing thing that purple squidy the month of shipping they're mine mine mine mine mine ---disoneeditor--- Yellow: - Decides the best course of action would be to press the big red button that clearly is labeled, "DON'T PRESS!!!!" ... Yellow: - accidentally blows up the area around her, fur singed - noOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! ---speperslime--- Axizei: -shapeshifts into bomby and explodes- ---SquIDy822--- Mimi: -summons SRS- yay! ---disoneeditor--- Ninn: NO YELLOW Computer: Simulation end. You fail. Ninn: D: guys we failed how???? ---tf--- enter the Corner of Shame, as per Protocol 1-Alpha. ---disoneeditor--- Ninn: Don't even know where that is. Yellow: - promptly smashes random speakers - ;D No! Plus that protocol is a myth. ---TF--- Eeveon says get in the corner. What is this. This is madness. Pikale has petitioned for everyone to lie down and take a nap. He has like 50 signatures already. Cin-Cin is the sad-sad. Zane is now depressed. Nice going, guys. 10/10 would cry again.Category:Roleplay Category:Joke Category:DisOneEditor's Pages